Saviour
by Lolita Lolly Lips
Summary: A saviour will be there when you are feeling alone. Songfic to Saviour by Back Veil Brides.


_I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark  
><em>_But now I know my wounds are sewn, because of who you are  
><em>_I will take this burden on and become the holy one  
><em>_But remember I am human and I'm bound to sing this song_

He wasn't sure how it had ended up like this. All he knew was that somehow, it had. And -in a strange way- he liked it.

He had helped that idiot. Saved his life. After that, Italy had become totally dependant on him. He pretended that it annoyed him, he even scolded the Italian for getting into so much trouble, but secretly, he liked having someone who depended on him.

In a weird way, Italy had also saved him. Made him _feel_.

He didn't mind Italy's constant annoyance. Not really. Most people (like Austria) just thought Italy was unnecessary trouble.

Germany didn't think that way at all.

_So hear my voice remind you not to bleed  
><em>_I'm here…_

"Germany!" whined the Italian, nursing his hand. He had slipped and managed to slice his palm open with a knife whilst cooking. "Make it better!"

Germany sighed, grabbing bandages from the medicine cabinet and following Italy's voice to the kitchen. "You're too clumsy, Italy." he said, holding the Italian's bleeding hand under the running tap, cleaning it before wrapping the bandages around it.

Italy smiled. "Thank you." he beamed, carrying on with his cooking.

_A saviour will be there when you are feeling alone, oh  
><em>_Saviour for all that you do  
><em>_Some live freely without their home_

Lunch was soon over. Italy went back to painting while Germany washed the dishes, although he didn't get much done before Italy called him. He sighed and joined the Italian. "What is it?" he asked, trying to sound annoyed.

Italy gave him a warm smile. "I just didn't want to be here on my own." he said, continuing to paint.

Germany sighed, but stayed with him anyway.

_So here, I write this lullaby to all the lonely ones  
><em>_Remember as you learn to try to be the one you love  
><em>_So I can take this pen and teach you how to live  
><em>_But what is left unsaid, the greatest gift I give_

"Ve, what are you doing?" Asked Italy, leaning over Germany and trying to read what was written on the paper in front of him. He read about halfway down before Germany shooed him away.

Germany quickly scribbled down a few more lines before folding the paper and placing it in Italy's palm. "It's… it's my promise to you." he said, not daring to look the Italian in the eye. "Read it later."

Italy stared at the paper, then smiled and latched himself onto Germany in a hug.

Germany smiled, opening his mouth to speak, then closing it, fearing his own unsaid words.

…_**I love you.**_

_So hear my voice remind you not to bleed  
><em>_I'm here…_

Italy glared at his palm. The scar where he had sliced it open itched more than the Italian had thought possible. He checked around the room, making sure Germany was nowhere in sight, before starting to scratch.

"Hey!" Germany's voice echoed round the room, scaring poor Italy half to death. "If you scratch it you'll reopen the wound!" he scolded, tapping Italy on the head.

Italy clasped his hands together in his lap. "Sorry…" he muttered.

_A saviour will be there when you are feeling alone, oh  
><em>_Saviour for all that you do  
><em>_Some live freely without their home_

Later that night, while Germany was out, Italy decided that it would be a good time to read Germany's promise. He unfolded the letter and read carefully. His eyes glanced over the heartfelt words again and again, taking in everything the German had written. He felt his eyes fill up with tears of pure, unrivalled joy.

The door opened and Germany entered, calling into the house to let Italy know he was home. He hardly had time to take off his jacket before he was attacked into a hug.

"Italy? What's the matter?" he asked, catching a glance of the tears that cascaded down his friend's face and clearly misunderstanding the situation.

Italy buried his face in Germany's chest. "I love you!" he sobbed.

It was then that Germany noticed the letter he'd written, laying open on the coffee table. He wrapped his arms around the shaking Italian and kissed the top of his head, smiling. "Is that really a good enough reason to cry?" he asked, tilting Italy's chin and wiping away his tears.

_A saviour will be there when you are feeling alone, oh  
><em>_Saviour for all that you do  
><em>_Some live freely without their home_

Maybe it happened too soon, but neither cared at that point. All they cared about was the other and how good it felt to be wrapped together in the greatest expression of love that ever existed, flushed and short of breath.

Italy's tears had dried, and his sobs had been replaced with cries of pure ecstasy.

Too soon, their moment in heaven had ended and suddenly, the word "love" simply wasn't strong enough to describe the feelings between the two of them.

_When I hear your cries praying for life  
><em>_I will be there_

It wasn't long after that the smaller of the two had fallen asleep, and Germany lay awake, gazing down at the one thing in this world he felt any emotion for. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Italy's cheek, cuddling up next to him. "I love you, Feliciano" he whispered, drifting off to sleep, promising himself that he'd never let anything happen to Italy. Even if it killed him.

_When I hear you cries praying for life  
>I will be there<br>__I will always be there  
><em>_I will be there._

* * *

><p>Based on "Saviour" by Black Veil Brides, which is my favourite GerIta song at the moment. Go listen to it!<br>I'm sorry I didn't write what Germany wrote to Italy, but I'm sure you guys can guess the basic idea, right? I'm also sorry for kinda copping out on writing an actual lemon scene... I'm just not there yet...  
>Let me know what you think! x<p> 


End file.
